1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communications cables and more particularly relates to providing a display on communications cables to aid in cable management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable management can be a notoriously difficult problem in data centers and other installations that use large amounts of cable to connect computers and computing devices. For example, a storage area network (SAN) may have communications cables such as Ethernet cables, Fibre Channel cables, and others that connect the various components of the SAN. In a large data center, the tangle of communications cables can become so complex that the resulting hugger-mugger is often referred to as a bird's nests. It can be extremely difficult to determine what a particular communications cable connects to, or to follow its length from one connection to the other. This presents problems when trying to service or manage the data center.